villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Whitley (The Thing)
Whitley is the main antagonist in the 2002 videogame The Thing. He was voiced by William B. Davis. History Background Whitley collaborated with the bio-engineering company Gen Inc to research on an extraterrestrial being known as the Thing that was discovered in Antarctica. He also secretly established a hidden research facility in order to improve on the development of the Cloud virus. During the time when he and Gen Inc securing most, if not all of surviving Things, he presumably captured MacReady, as MacReady himself later seen hijacked a helicopter that led his meeting with Blake, the protagonist of the game. Asiggning Blake Until Revealing His True Colors. He first appeared when assigned Blake and his team to investigate the U.S. Outpost 31 and ordered it to be destroyed. Whitley then ordered Blake and Bravo Team to return to base once they succeed. However Blake insisted on assisting Alpha Team after losing contact with them at the Norwegian Outpost, which got him unintentionally involved in Whitley's plot. After Blake rescued Faraday, Whitley confronted Blake and revealed that he was behind everything. Blake tried to fight back, but Whitley sedated him, and later confined him. Scheming His Plans Whitley later offered himself to serve as a test subject for the B4 strain of the Cloud virus, however Faraday insisted that Whitley was not suitable as a test subject. Whitley then personally killed Faraday and took off. He then plans to get the Things out of Antarctica via cargo planes, but his plan was foiled by Blake (that turned out immune with The Things' absorption power). Whitley then set his Military Outpost to self-destruct, but Blake manage to survive and chased him through the snowfield and fighting off Whitley's Black ops. Final Battle, Mutation, and Eventual Death As the last ditch to defeat Blake and finish what he already started, Whitley injects himself with the B4 strain of the Cloud Virus and briefly confronts Blake at the Test Field. Blake shot a couple of nearby barrels but Whitley is hardly affected by the explosion. He later tells Blake that an evacuation team is on its way to rescue him and he intends to infect the whole world with the Thing. The Thing gene within B4 Strain of The Cloud Virus ultimately mutates him into a massive creature called Cloud B4 Carrier, and Blake realizes that with his new form, he will not get any advantages with his weapons. While Whitley did lost his humanity, it was his plan all along: with himself already became the Thing, he would infect the already coming rescue team and covert them into an army of Things that would take over the whole planet. Fortunately for Blake, he met MacReady, whom caught hijacking a helicopter. Nevertheless, Blake managed to convince MacReady(albeit yet to asked his name due to emergency situation), and both of them fight the tall monster. After finally shots his weakpoints (in form of long tentacles that popped out on certain parts of its body), Whitley eventually destroyed for good, and his plans eventually vain. Trivia *Unlike other known form of Things, it is strange how Whitley gave rise to this form without assimilating other life-forms, unless he assimilated something. However, this might be a new feature introduced to the B4 strain of the Cloud virus alongside being fireproof, the ability to produce mass. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Military